Akatsuki Prey
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is story about three girls name Okami Yuki and Hyoukai and how their live will change forever from a hand of the Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out swearing I hope you like it.

It was like any other day but that was all bout to change.

"Hey Yuki, how are things going with Sasuke?" a teen with long white hair, and wolf like eyes asked.

"Oh great, I can't until we get back" a teen with long black hair, and back eyes answered.

"I wish I had a boyfriend" a teen with long blond haired, and green eyes sighed.

"What about you Okami?" the black haired girl asked.

"I don't really care" the teen with long white hair almost growled.

"Damn Okami, you don't have to be so fucking bitchy about it, Yuki just asked" the teen with blond hair growled.

"Yeah I know Hyoukai, but that's a sore topic for me" Okami said.

"I'm sorry I brought it up Okami" Yuki said, lowering her head.

"Its fine, I know you didn't know" Okami said.

Yuki looked up, and smiled at her friend.

"Come on lets hurry the fuck up, I'm starved I want some fucking sake, and I keep getting these weird feeling like we're being watched" Hyoukai growled.

"Yeah, I keep getting that feeling too" Okami said.

Before the teens could react, two men jumped from the shadows of some trees, in front of them.

"What the fuck!" Okami and Hyoukai snapped.

Yuki was grabbed from behind.

"Aaahhhh, mmmm!" Yuki screamed.

Okami spun around to see a man with long back hair, and a long black cloak with red and white clouds on it, holding her friend keeping her from screaming or moving.

Yuki had terror in her eyes, as tears started to run down her checks.

Okami ran at the man.

"Aaaahhhh, God damn it, let me go you fucker!" Hyoukai hissed.

Okami stopped to see a man with silver hair, wearing a long black cloak with red and white cloaks on it holding Hyoukai, covering her mouth.

"Aaahhh, damn it she bit me!" the silver haired man hissed.

"That will teach you not to grab a girl, you fucking dick head!" Hyoukai hissed.

"Hidan God damn it, keep her under control!" a masked man, in a long black cloak with red and white clouds in it hissed.

"I'm trying, damn why don't you do it Kakuzu!" Hidan hissed.

"Fine I will!" Kakuzu hissed.

Several living treads poured from the masked man's body, wrapping around Hyoukai body arms, and covering her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Hyoukai hissed.

"Let them go!" Okami hissed.

Something that looked like a giant fly trap, came up throw the ground behind Okami.

"Okami look out!" Hyoukai screamed.

Two arms wrapped around Okami, pulling her back into the giant fly trap.

Okami made some hand signs.

"Bite of Submission!" Okami gasped, biting one of the arms.

The man that held Okami fell to the ground.

"Zetsu, what happened?" a blue skinned man gasped.

"Aahh, we can't move!" the dark side hissed.

"Get her!" the light side hissed.

The blue skinned man ran at Okami, only missing her by inches as she dodged him, and ran for Kakuzu and the black haired man.

"Let them go!" Okami hissed, punching Kakuzu, and just missing the black haired man.

Yuki bit down on the black haired man hand, making him release her.

Hyoukai got free from Kakuzu, and took off running followed by Yuki, and Okami.

The teens ran throw the forest panting from fear, and the speed they were running.

'Di-did we lose them?" Yuki panted.

"I don't know, but keep running" Okami panted.

The teens run until a clearing to their Village came into view.

"Look Konoha, we're almost home!" Yuki squealed happily.

But before the teens could make it out of the forest, hundreds threads wrapped around them stopping them, and making them fall to the ground face first.

"Sas-mmmm!" Yuki screamed, only to be muffled when the treads covered her mouth.

Okami and Hyoukai couldn't scream, because their mouths were covered by the treads as well.

"Damn it, I can't make any hand signs" Okami thought to herself.

"When I get fucking free, I'm going to fucking kill them all, and send them all to Jashin. Hyoukai thought to herself.

"SASUKE!" Yuki screamed in her mind, tears running down her checks.

"Damn it you little bitches, are pains in the ass!" Hidan hissed, hitting Okami on the back of the head.

"Mmmm!" Okami hissed.

"I'll give you pain in the ass, in a minute you son of a bitch, when I shove my foot up your fucking ass" Okami thought to herself.

Yuki only cried as Okami and Hyoukai tried to get free.

"It's no use, you want get free" Kakuzu hissed, dragging teens back to him.

Hidan and Kakuzu picked the teens up.

The blue skinned man was carrying Zetsu, over his shoulder.

"You how do you release the jutsu?" the blue skinned man asked.

Okami said nothing, only giving him an ugly look.

"Don't look at me like that, release the jutsu" the blue skinned man order.

"Kisame it might help, if you put them down" the black haired man said.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that Itachi" Kisame said, putting Zetsu down on the ground facing up.

"Do it now girl!" Kakuzu hissed.

"Mmmm, mm, mmm!" Okami hissed.

"Uh Kakuzu, she might be able to tell us how, if you let her talk" Kisame said.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, and he loosened the threads around Okami mouth.

"You God damn fucking son of a bitch, if I was free I would rip out off your head, and then your God damn heart, aahhh I'll kill you! You son of a-mmmmm!" Okami screamed, as her mouth was covered again.

"Now I'm going to let you go, if you be good, and tell us how to release the jutsu" Kakuzu said.

Okami nodded, and Kakuzu loosened the threads around her mouth again.

"He will be free, in twenty fore hours" Okami said calmly.

"What no! We have to be free now!" the dark side hissed.

"Release us now!" the light side hissed.

Okami blushed a little, and looked away.

"What's your problem?" Hidan asked.

Okami said nothing.

"She has to kiss him, to release him" Hyoukai almost whispered.

"Well get on it!" Kakuzu ordered.

Okami growled, and was forced over to Zetsu.

"I'm not giving my first kiss to someone, I don't know or care to know" Okami growled, turning her head.

Kakuzu forced her down closer to Zetsu's face.

Okami looked down at Zetsu, into their eyes.

"Could you please release us?" the dark side whispered.

"Please?' The light side whispered.

Okami sighed, and nodded her head slowly.

"One word about this, and I will rip out your heat while it still beats, and make you watch me eat it!" Okami hissed blushing like mad turning to look at the men.

Okami moved closer to Zetsu slowly.

"Hurry it up!" Kakuzu hissed, pushing Okami's head down, making her crush her lips to Zetsu's.

Okami and Zetsu's eyes grew wide.

Zetsu's arms shot up and pushed Okami off of them, and sat up glaring at Kakuzu.

Okami still in shock only sat there.

Kakuzu pulled Okami back up to her feet.

"Come on lets go" Kakuzu said, pushing the teens along the path.

Okami stared at the ground as they walked.

Zetsu walked close to Okami.

"Okami, are you ok?" Yuki asked.

Okami looked up at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine why? Okami said, forcing a smile.

The teens and the men walked for hours.

"Where the fuck are you taking us damn it?" Hyoukai hissed.

"You will see" Itachi said, calmly.

Itachi moved closer to Yuki.

"So I hear you like my little brother" Itachi said, smirking.

"Itachi leave the girl alone" Kakuzu ordered.

Itachi shot him an ugly look, making him move back a little.

Yuki moved away stacking a little.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Okami hissed.

Itachi walked over to Okami, and grabbed her by the chin making her look up at him.

"What did you say?" Itachi hissed.

You fucking heard me, you dick leaver her alone" Okami hissed.

Itachi came inches from her face, about to crush his lips to hers.

Okami head butted him, making him fall back.

Hidan started laughing.

Itachi growled, and jumped back up to his feet.

Itachi swung at Okami, missing her as she dodged it.

Okami ran behind Zetsu, Itachi stopped and growled then walking away.

Yuki and Hyoukai moved closer to Okami, hiding behind Zetsu as well.

"Hey Zetsu, I think they like you" Hidan purred.

"Piss off dick head!" Hyoukai hissed.

"Hmm, hm, I think she likes me" Hidan purred.

Hyoukai blushed a little.

Hidan smirked.

"We're almost there so stay quite" Kakuzu ordered.

Hyoukai stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't make me, put that tongue to better use" Kakuzu purred.

Hyoukai blushed like mad.

Okami growled.

"I know away, to make you a little less up tight" Kisame purred.

Okami was about to say something but was cut off.

"Leave her alone" the dark side ordered.

"Or we will eat you" the light side said.

Okami looked up at Zetsu in a little bit of shock.

Kisame rolled his eyes.

The teens and men walked for an hour more.

The group walked up to a large building.

"We're here' Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu forced the teens into the building.

The group walked down the hall, until they walked into a living room.

Kakuzu made each teen sit in a different set.

Okami was force down on the couch, Hyoukai forced down in a chair, and Yuki in another chair.

Zetsu sat down next to Okami.

Okami looked down at her tied hands, never looking up at Zetsu.

"I-I'm sorry, for biting you its just you scared me" Okami whispered.

Zetsu said nothing.

Yuki pulled her legs up to her chest, and started to cry.

Okami got to her feet, and walked over to her.

Kakuzu pulled her back making her fall on her ass.

"Get back on the couth!" Kakuzu hissed.

Okami jumped to her feet, and pulled really hard making Kakuzu, come right to her.

"Back off, before I really make you scream" Okami hissed, grabbing Kakuzu pulling him inches from her face.

Kakuzu's eyes grew wide.

Okami walked over to Yuki.

"Its ok we'll get out of here, they can't stop us" Okami whispered.

Yuki looked up, tears really running down her face.

"How? They might kill us' Yuki said.

Okami and Hyoukai started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the fuck is so damn funny?" Hidan hissed.

Okami and Hyoukai only laughed.

"Well they can kill me, you know" Yuki said.

The laughing calmed down.

"I won't let it happen I swear" Okami said.

"Fucking A, like I would let that happen either" Hyoukai said.

Okami leaned down.

"Can me and Hyoukai have some fun with them, if we're not getting out of here really soon?" Okami whispered, only loud enough for Yuki to hear.

Yuki smirked and nodded.

Okami walked over to Hyoukai, and leaned down.

"You want to have some fun, with the silver haired guy?" Okami whispered, only loud enough for Hyoukai to hear.

"On three?" Hyoukai whispered, only loud enough for Okami to hear.

Okami nodded and came inches from Hyoukai face.

Okami and Hyoukai looked over at Hidan, with what looked like lust in their eyes, and then looked back at each other coming even closer to one anther.

"God damn that's hot" Hidan said, trying to hide the growing problem in his pants.

"Three!" Okami and Hyoukai yelled.

Hyoukai held up her tied hands, and Okami bit throw the threads, releasing her hands. Okami did the same freeing her own hands, as Hyoukai jump to her feet.

Okami and Hyoukai ran at Hidan with amazing speed.

"What the fu!" Hidan gasped, as he was hit by the two teens sending him flying back.

Okami and Hyoukai ran after Hidan's flying body, catching up to him in no time, and swung their fists down hitting him, sending him flying to the ground.

"Aaahhhh, fuck!" Hidan gasped as the air was knocked out of him.

"Yes!" Okami and Hyoukai cheered, clapping their hands in the air together.

"How do you like us now asshole?" Okami said, smiling.

"Fuck, that was fun want to do it again?" Hyoukai asked, smiling.

"Hell yeah, lets the thread guy next" Okami answered, smirking.

Okami and Hyoukai looked over at Kakuzu, with truly evil smiles on their faces.

"Ready?" Okami asked.

"Fuck, do you even have to ask?" Hyoukai said.

Hidan lay on the ground groaning.

Okami and Hyoukai took off running, at the same speed as the last time.

Kakuzu's eyes grew wide, and he tried to stop the teens from their attack, only to miss over, and over again as they got closer.

"Aaahhhh, no let me go!" Yuki screamed.

Okami and Hyoukai stopped from the scream, and turned to see a red headed man, holding their friend with a long metal coil, wrapped around her, and a sharp pointed end at her throat.

"Now listen brats, I don't think you want your little friend here getting killed, because of your stupidly. This coil is full of a toxic poison, I would hate hurting her but if you don't behave, I just might have too" the red head said, calmly.

"Well done Sasori" Kakuzu said, wrapping his threads, around the two teens again.

Okami and Hyoukai growled, and was forced back down in their sets.

Sasori sat Yuki, down again.

"Danna did you have to stop them. it was fun watching them beat the hell, out of Hidan, hm" a blond said, walking up behind Sasori.

"Yes Deidara, I did now go sit down next to the other blond, and keep her from moving. Sasori ordered.

Deidara moved over to Hyoukai.

"I would be careful she bites" Okami purred.

"Hey! You're the fucker that's a man eater" Hyoukai hissed.

"Oh get thanks, just what I need them to know, that I'm a cannibal" Okami hissed.

"Fuck God damn, I'm sorry be a little more clear next time!" Hyoukai hissed.

What do you want me to wear a sign, that say hey guys don't say anything, about me being a cannibal!" Okami hissed.

Before Hyoukai could respond, a man with light red hair, and many piercing cut her off.

"We already knew that you're a cannibal, and that is one reason you are here" the red headed man said calmly.

Okami Hyoukai and Yuki looked at him in shock.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out swearing I hope you like it.

"What the fuck does that mean, you know she a fucking cannibal, and that's one of the reasons we're here?" Hyoukai screamed.

The light red haired man razed and eyebrow.

"Well answer me fucker!" Hyoukai hissed.

Pein grabbed Hyoukai, and pulled her close to his face.

"I don't like your tone!" the light haired man hissed.

"You think I fucking care!" Hyoukai hissed.

"Pein try to control your temper" a blue haired woman said.

Hyoukai and Pein looked over at her.

"She started it" Pein whined.

Okami and Yuki held back their giggles.

"Real mean boss" Hidan laughed.

Pein shot him an ugly look.

"So tell me why the fuck, we're here again" Okami said.

"Yes about that, we have a lot of information on you, and your friend I find it will be of great use to us, if you join my Organization" Pein said.

Hyoukai looked at Okami and smirked.

"I'm up for it, what about you two?" Hyoukai said.

"Yeah I really have been waiting for something new, Yuki what about you?" Okami asked.

Yuki said nothing.

"Well I'll take that as a no" Okami said.

"Well if she's not staying, I'm not staying" Hyoukai said.

"Same" Okami said.

"You don't have a chose" Pein said.

Okami looked over at Hyoukai.

"And you're going to stop us right?" Okami cooed, cocking an eyebrow.

Pein narrowed his eyes.

"Yes we will stop you" Pein growled.

Okami and Hyoukai stated laughing uncontrollably.

"Hidan got to his feet, and walked behind Okami and Hyoukai, grabbing then by the back of the necks.

"That wasn't very nice you know, now I'm going to make you pay" Hidan whispered in their ears.

Okami and Hyoukai smirked, quickly elbowing him in the gut.

Hidan gasped letting them go and grabbed his stomach.

Okami and Hyoukai elbowed him one more time on the back, sending him to the floor.

Hidan rolled onto his back in pain.

Okami walked over to him, and grabbed his legs.

"This is for hitting me on the back of the head, you son of a bitch!" Okami snapped, bringing her foot between Hidan's legs, right down on his balls.

"Aaahhhhh, God damn it!" Hidan screamed, grabbing between his legs.

Every man in the room grabbed between their legs.

"Oohhh!" The men groaned.

Okami looked over at Pein.

"Come on we're leaving, unless you changed your mind Yuki" Okami said.

"No, I want to go home to Sasuke" Yuki said.

"Man, and I wanted to bust his balls some more" Okami laughed.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Hyoukai said.

Okami looked over at Kakuzu, with an evil glare.

"If you try to stop us this time, I swear to Jashin, I will rip out each, and every one of you hearts, eating each one slowly" Okami growled, narrowing her eyes.

Kakuzu put his hands up, and backed away.

"I thought so" Okami growled.

Hyoukai untied Yuki, and the teens started to walk away.

"Wait!" the blue haired woman said.

The teens looked at her.

"It really would be nice to have some other women around" the blue haired woman said.

"Konan that is not the reason we went after them" Pein said.

"I know that but it's true. Konan said.

"As nice as that sounds, not all of us wish to stay" Okami said, starting to walk away again.

"Okami wait!" Yuki said.

Okami turned to her friend.

"Well since you and Hyoukai, like it here so much I could stay" Yuki said.

"Alright really?" Hyoukai said, happily.

"If I can visit Sasuke, when ever I want" Yuki added, looking at Pein.

Pein said nothing.

"Well what do you say red?" Okami asked.

"That's Leader to you" Pein growled.

"Bite me" Okami growled.

"Zetsu I'll leave that to you" Pein said, smirking at Zetsu.

"I rather make out with her the dark side purred.

"I agree" the light side purred.

Okami's face turned dark red.

Hidan laughed in his pain.

"Do not make me turn you into a woman" Okami growled.

Hidan shut up quickly.

"Hmm, hm I thought so, well Leader, what do you say, let the girl visit her boy toy, and we to raze some hell" Okami said, smirking.

"Please Pein" Konan begged.

"Fine, but he is not to follow you, and one of us is to go with you, to keep an eye on you" Pein said.

"What no, I don't want anyone watching me with Sasuke, wh-what if we sle-sleep together?" Yuki said, blushing like mad.

"She has a point, and if she's gone for to long, I can come get her. Okami said.

Pein sighed, and shook his head.

"Fine, but no one is to follow you, do I make myself clear" Pein ordered.

Yuki ran to him.

"Thank you Leader" Yuki squealed.

Pein looked over at Okami and Hyoukai.

The two teens sighed.

"She does that all the time" Okami and Hyoukai said.

Pein sighed, and pushed Yuki away from him.

"I think he likes you Yuki" Hyoukai purred.

"Shut up!" Yuki growled, blushing a little.

Okami started laughing.

"Hidan are you alright" Kakuzu asked, looking down at the man.

"Do I fucking look ok? She fucking crushed my balls, with her fat foot!" Hidan hissed, in pain.

"You want me to do it again? Because if I do, you won't have anything left to hold onto" Okami said smirking.

"No, stay way from me you psycho bitch!" Hidan screamed, trying to move away.

"Aahhh, God damn it aahh!" Hidan moaned, in pain.

"God you big fucking baby" Okami growled, and pulled out a bottle.

"Here take this, it well make you all better fucking pussy" Okami growled, throwing the bottle onto Hidan's chest.

"What the fuck do I do with it, put it on my busted balls?" Hidan hissed.

"No, you dumb fuck, you drink it" Hyoukai said, rolling her eyes.

"Okami?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm?" Okami answered, looking over at her.

"Why did you help him out, he did hit you" Yuki asked.

"I'm tired of hearing him whine" Okami said, walking over to Zetsu.

"I think you like him" Hyoukai said smirking.

"No he's not my type, he's not a man eater. I think he would be more your type Hyoukai" Okami said, smirking.

"What ever" Hyoukai growled blushing.

Hidan drank all of the liquid, and jumped to his feet.

"Feel better ass lick?" Okami asked, turning to Hidan.

"Yeah I do, and now you're going to pay" Hidan answered, running at Okami.

Zetsu stepped in front of Okami.

"Leave her a lone" the dark side hissed.

The light side only growled.

"Damn fine, but she has to sleep some time" Hidan hissed.

"If you even thing about touching her, we'll eat you" the dark side growled.

"Very slowly" the light side added, in a dark tone.

Hidan growled and walked away.

"Hidan?" Okami said.

"What?" Hidan snapped, turning back to her.

"You just really pissed me off, if you want you can get me back, I don't like the idea of alleys fighting, it make it hard to work with each other" Okami said.

"And what get me in more trouble, with your boyfriends?" Hidan hissed.

Okami looked at Zetsu, and quickly back a Hidan blushing.

"Shut up he's not my boyfriend!" Okami snapped.

Zetsu walked up behind Okami, and put their hands in her shoulders.

"We're not your boyfriends" the dark side said.

"But we would love to be" the light side whispered, in her ear.

Okami eyes grew wide, and she blushed like mad.

Okami walked over to Hidan.

"Well I'm waiting get me back!" Okami ordered.

Hidan razed his hand to smack her.

Okami sighed, and closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

Hidan grabbed her chin, and crushed his lips to hers.

Okami's eyes shot open.

"Mmm! Okami muttered, into the kiss, and pulled away.

"You ass get away from me!" Okami screamed in shock.

Hidan licked his lips.

"Mmm, hey Zetsu, if you get tired of her, I'll take her" Hidan purred.

Hyoukai growled, and stormed away into a room.

Okami growled, and followed Hyoukai.

Okami walked into the room slowly, knowing that her friend liked throwing sharp pointed things, when she was pissed.

"Hey Hyoukai?" Okami said.

"What do you want? Man stealer!" Hyoukai hissed.

"Hey the prick kissed me, its bad enough I had me first kiss taking by force. I wanted my first kiss, to be a little more romance then that, and do you really think I wanted to kiss, the son of a bitch? I don't even see why you like him, his a pussy!" Okami growled.

"Well I do, and well if Yuki wasn't with us, we would have gotten away, and this shit would have never happened, and we would be sitting at home happy having fun" Hyoukai growled.

"Yeah, and still alone at lest I got two er three guys, that want me, and it's not Yuki's fault we got caught" Okami growled.

"They like you because you're a whore, and it is her fault she's so damn slow!" Hyoukai growled.

"You did not just call me a whore, I haven't even had sex, how can I be a fucking whore!" Okami screamed.

"Well look at the way you dress, its no wonder no one has rapped you yet!" Hyoukai screamed.

"You bitch, how dare you!" Okami screamed, and tackled Hyoukai.

The two teen rolled around the floor, punching and pulling hair, until both of them found some long metal spears, stabbing into each other one throw the heart, and the other throw the neck.

The two rolled onto their backs panting.

The two started laughing.

"Wow that was fun, you feel better?" Okami asked, looking over at Hyoukai spear sticking out of her throat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I called you a fucking whore" Hyoukai said, spear still sticking out of her chest.

The door swung open.

"What hell is?" Pein stopped, and looking in the room in horror.

Okami and Hyoukai lied perfectly still taking the appease of death.

"Damn it Hidan, look what you did, they killed each other because of you!" Pein screamed.

"Hey, I can't help it when women want to fight over me" Hidan said.

Yuki smirked, and started to cry.

"You bastard!" Yuki cried, running to her friends side blocking the others view.

Okami and Hyoukai winked at her, and she quickly moved away allowing Hyoukai, to pull the spear from her chest, and throwing it at Hidan hitting him in the chest, making him fall to the ground.

"Nice shot" Yuki giggled.

"Thanks" Hyoukai said, smirking.

Pein looked at her in shock.

"I'm immortal dumb ass" Hyoukai said, jumping to her feet.

Hyoukai walked over to Hidan, picked him up by the throat.

"Hey ass lick you ok?" Hyoukai asked.

"Yeah" Hidan growled.

"Good because, I would hate the idea of me killing you, before I got a chance to tell you what to do" Hyoukai said, smirking.

"What!" Hidan snapped.

"You heard me your mine, and only mine got that, if I see you kiss anther girl like you did Okami, I will torture you for three weeks, or until you can't walk for a week, do I make my self clear" Hyoukai growled.

Hidan's eyes grew wide, and he smirked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Hidan said happily.

"Good!" Hyoukai said, putting Hidan down, and pulling the spear from his chest, then licking the blood from it.

"Oh God that's so hot" Hidan purred.

"Back off not in the mood" Hyoukai growled, pushing him away from her.

"Aw come on, I'm so horny now" Hidan whined.

"Fuck no, now get away from me!" Hyoukai growled, walking away from him.

Hidan whined, and begged only to get a no over, and over again.

"Zetsu I'm sorry, but you have to dispose of the body" Pein said, almost sadly.

Zetsu said nothing, and walked into the room.

"No you can't please!" Yuki cried, covering Okami's body.

Hyoukai walked back into the room.

"Come on this is their job, I guess and don't you think Okami, would want her body put to rest the way, she puts others to rest" Hyoukai said, pulling Yuki away from Okami's body.

"I know, but I don't want her to go, can't you do something?" Yuki asked, tears running down her checks.

"No but Jashin, well take go care of her" Hyoukai said, smiling.

Yuki barred her face in Hyoukai's chest.

The two teens walked out of the room, and shut the door.

Zetsu walked slowly over to the seemingly dead body, of the other teen.

"It's a shame, so beautiful" the dark side said, sadly.

"I agree, I really liked her" the light side said, sadly.

Zetsu got down on their knees, and leaned down gently kissing her lips.

Zetsu pulled away getting ready to eat.

"Do you really like me?" Okami whispered.

Zetsu nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Sorry I'm immortal too, I just wanted to freak Leader out a little, I didn't think he would have asked you to eat me" Okami whispered.

Zetsu said nothing only staring down at her.

Okami pulled the spear from her throat, and looked away.

Zetsu picked her up, and held her close.

Okami looked up at them.

Zetsu crushed their lips to hers.

Okami's eyes grew wide but she kissed them back wrapping her arms around their neck.

The two kissed for a few moments, but to Okami it felt like time had stopped.

The two broke away for air.

"Will you go out with us?" the dark side asked.

"Please say yes" light side said.

"Yes of course" Okami answered, happily hugging them.

An idea hit Okami.

"Take me out in your arms, and tell Leader you couldn't eat me, because you're in love with me, and I'll jump at him scaring the shit out of him, it will be so damn funny. Okami said.

Zetsu nodded, and started to the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out swearing I hope you like it.

Zetsu walked out of the room Okami, in their arms.

Pein looked over at him, walking over.

"You really liked her didn't you?" Pein asked, walking right next to Okami.

"HELL YEAH THEY LIKE ME!" Okami screamed, jumping out at Pein.

Pein fell on his ass, eyes wide looking up at the teen in shock.

Yuki, Hyoukai, and Hidan fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Okami started laughing with them.

Zetsu looked down at their new girlfriend, smiling as she laughing in their arms.

"Okami?" the dark side whispered.

"Do you really, want to be with us?" the light side whispered.

Okami stopped laughing, whipping the tears from her eyes smiling and hugged them.

"Mine all mine" Okami whispered, happily.

Pein got to his feet and glared at Okami.

"Oh man, you should have seen your face priceless" Okami laughed.

"So I take it, your immortal too" Pein growled.

"Yep!" Okami said, happily smiling.

Pein looked over at Yuki.

"I don't think I am, but I don't want to find out, just incase" Yuki said, smiling.

Zetsu put Okami down, and she ran to her friends.

"So Hyoukai, you make Hidan, your bitch yet?" Okami asked, smirking.

"Hell yeah he's my bitch alright, aren't you Hidan?" Hyoukai asked, looking over at her new boyfriend.

"What ever" Hidan growled, turning his back to her.

Hyoukai walked over to Hidan, and grabbed him by the hair.

"I didn't hear yes Ma'am" Hyoukai said, calmly.

"Aaahhh, damn it if you keep this up, I'm going to rape you" Hidan hissed.

Okami walked over to Hidan.

"It's not rape, if you like it, but if you do I'll rip out your spleen, and eat it while you watch" Okami whispered smirking.

"Hey that's my job" Hyoukai growled.

"Ok, ok he's your toy, you break him" Okami said, backing away.

"You know it's so hot, when you're mean to Hidan" Kakuzu purred, in Hyoukai's ear, his hot breath running down her neck, making her shiver a little.

Okami walked over to Kakuzu.

"I hear she likes it rough, I mean really rough" Okami whispered, in his ear.

Kakuzu smirked.

"And how do you like it?" Kakuzu purred, in Okami's ear.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had it" Okami whispered, in Kakuzu's ear.

"What really no way" Kakuzu gasped.

"Yeah now drop it" Okami said.

"What are you two talking about?" Hyoukai growled.

"How rough you like it" Okami purred.

"What you bitch!" Hyoukai screamed, blushing like mad.

Okami flipped back words, landing on her hands, then on her feet, and flipped again landing on her hands, then feet again as Hyoukai, ran after her.

"Come on Hyoukai, I know very damn well, your faster then that" Okami teased landing on her feet one last time and taking off running.

"God damn it, get back here!" Hyoukai screamed, chasing her friend.

"Not on your immortal life" Okami laughed, running away.

"Alright enough, it's getting late, and we all need our rest" Pein snapped.

The two teen stopped, and looked at him.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Yuki asked.

"Well you'll have to share a room, with one of them" Pein answered, pointing at the other men.

"Oh hell no, we're not staring a room with some horny man, we don't even know" Okami hissed.

"Why not you afraid you might like it, if we wanted some fun" Kisame purred.

"If I were to have any fun with someone, it would be with my boyfriend" Okami said.

"What boyfriend? I don't see one" Hyoukai asked, smirking.

Zetsu walked over to Okami, and wrapped their arms around her waist pulling her close to them.

"Well do you see one now?" Okami purred, smirking.

"Wow nice, they move fast" Yuki said smiling.

"Well Hyoukai, moves faster" Okami laughed.

"Damn straight!" Hyoukai cooed.

Hidan wrapped his arms, around her waist pulling her close.

"Come on babe, share a room with Kakuzu, and I" Hidan purred.

"No!" Hyoukai growled, and elbowed him in the gut.

Hidan let go, and backed off.

"So hot" Kakuzu purred.

"Shut it, I'm tired" Hyoukai growled.

"I think there is one room, you all can share" Pein said.

Pein walked past the tree teens, and they followed, as he walked up to a door slowly opening it. The room was empty, other then a two person bed.

"Oh great there's only room for two, what is the other doing to do?" Hyoukai growled.

"I can sleep, on the floor I'll be fine" Okami said.

"Are you sure, what about your nightma?" Yuki was cut off.

"I'll be fine damn!" Okami hissed.

Yuki lowered her head.

"Its ok I really will be fine, I mean it" Okami said, putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

Yuki looked up at her and smiled.

"Ok but if you can't sleep, I'll take your place on the floor" Yuki said smiling.

"Alright" Okami said.

"Well good night" Pein said.

"Thank you Danna" Hyoukai said, smiling.

Pein blinked a couple of times.

"What did you just call me?" Pein asked.

The two other teens, looked at her in shock as well.

"Well I respect you that's all, but if you don't want me calling you Danna, then I want anymore" Hyoukai said, rolling her eyes.

"You can call me what ever you want" Pein said, smiling and walking out the door shutting it behind him.

Yuki and Hyoukai crawled into bed, as Okami lay on the floor.

"You sure Okami, what about your nightmares?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, they don't bother me as much, as they use too" Okami answered, staring up at the sealing.

The two there teens, where fast asleep in no time. Okami closed her eyes as sleep took over, only to toss and turn as the horrible nightmares, of the Mother the Grandfather, being torn apart by the horrible monster, that was her uncle.

"Aaahhhhh!" Okami screamed, in her mine not to wake the others, or worry them tears ran down her face, as she shacked from fear, and the horrors she just saw. Okami quietly sobbed for a while, until one of the other teens stirred in her sleep. Okami grew quite again, the room was as quite as death once again.

"I need a drink that's all" Okami told herself, getting to her feet, and walking out of the room shacking.

"Yeah a drink that will help" Okami told herself, as she walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass, from one of the shelves quickly pouring water into it, then drinking it down as quickly as she had gotten it.

"Aaahhhhh!" Okami screamed, and jumped dropping the glass as two arms wrapped around her, luckily the glass didn't break.

"Okami are you ok?" the dark side asked.

"It's us Zetsu" the light side said.

Okami turned in their arm, and barred her face into their chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Zetsu conferred her, until she calmed down, and her sobs quitted down as well.

"Zetsu can I sleep in your room, with you please?" Okami whispered, almost to low for Zetsu to hear.

Zetsu said nothing, and picked the teen up in their arms, carrying her to their room. As they got closer to the door Okami, smiled and grabbed a hold of Zetsu cloak, pulling herself closer to their warmth, and heart beat. The two entered Zetsu's room.

Zetsu closed the door behind them, and walked over to the bed placing the frightened teen, down onto it. Zetsu crawled in next to her, and pulled her close. Okami cuddled close to her boyfriend, smiling taking in everything of them their smell, their heart beat, their warmth, and their embrace as the held her. Okami let sleep take her once more, knowing that she was safe, in her boyfriends arms.

Hyoukai tossed and turned, and sat up looking around the room, still half asleep. She sled her feet over the side of the bed, and walked to the door never even thing, of looking for her white haired friend.

Hyoukai walked around still half asleep, until she came to a door opening it with out thinking, and walking in over to the bed. The teen crawled over one large warm limp, and fell between it and anther.

"What the hell?" Hidan growled, only to smile at the sight of his new girlfriend, asleep next to him and his partner.

"Hey Kakuzu, wake up look what we got" Hidan whispered, almost stabbing the masked man.

"Damn it Hidan, what do you?" Kakuzu stopped, and looked down at the teen and smirked.

Hyoukai's arms shot up, and grabbed the two men.

"If you even fucking think about taking my virginity, before I'm ready not ever Jashin, well feel sorry for you, when I'm throw with you, do I make myself clear?" Hyoukai asked, in a calm but almost demonic voice.

The to men nodded, and laid back down next to her, both of the men moved close to the sleepy teen, and wrapped their arms around her, and quickly falling asleep again. Hyoukai smiled, in her sleep knowing damn well, that they wouldn't tough her, until she was ready.

Yuki tossed and turned, not finding her friend next to her anymore. She quickly sat up, and looked around starting to panic. Hyoukai wasn't next to her, and Okami wasn't on the floor anymore, she felt so alone like she did 

when she was a child, up until she met her to best friends, she felt panic really hit her, what if they were kidnapped, or being rapped as she sat there doing nothing, these questions ran throw her mind. Yuki jump out of bed, and ran out of the room, listening for any screams of terror, only to be met with quite. This made her feel better, as she walked to the first room she saw.

Yuki opened the door to see Deidara and Sasori, asleep cuddling up to each other. Yuki blushed, and though about how that would feel next to Sasuke. Yuki walked to the next room, to slowly opening the door to see Kisame and Itachi making love, not even look to see the door open a little. Yuki covered her nose, and walked to anther room, opening the door to see Hyoukai being held by Hidan and Kakuzu, sound asleep.

"At lest I know where she's at" Yuki whispered to herself, whipping the remaining blood from her nose, as she shut the door, and walked to yet anther room opening the door, to see a young handsome man sound asleep.

"I don't remember him" Yuki thought to herself, and shutting the door.

Yuki sighed, not knowing if she would find her last remaining friend. Yuki walked to one last door, in hopes of finding Okami. Yuki slowly opened the door to see Okami in Zetsu's arms, smiling fast asleep. Yuki stepped, into the room.

"Okami?" Yuki whispered.

Zetsu looked up at her.

"Is something wrong?" the dark side whispered.

"You can't sleep can you?" the light side whispered.

Okami turned over, and held her arms out.

"Come on" Okami whispered, as Zetsu moved back some more, pulling her with them.

Yuki gladly took what she was offered, and crawled into bed with Okami and Zetsu. Okami wrapped her arms around Yuki and Zetsu, never let Okami go.

"Good night Okami, Zetsu" Yuki whispered.

"Good night" the other two whispered, and the three fell asleep.

It was the next the morning.

Boom! Crash!

Okami Zetsu and Yuki jumped up, in the bed looking at the door.

"YOU GOD DAMN, SON OF A BITCH!" Hyoukai screamed.

"I'M FUCKING SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" Hidan screamed.

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU WHERE FUCKING HOLDING ONTO MY BOOB, YOU ASS! Hyoukai screamed.

"IT WAS THERE, AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO HOLD ON TOO IT!" Hidan was cut off

"SHUT THE HELL UP, AND GO BACK TO BED YOU TWO!" Everyone other then Okami Yuki and Zetsu screamed.

Yuki looked at Okami, as she looked at Zetsu.

The bed room door swung open, and Hyoukai stormed in with a look of shock, from either not knowing someone, was inside the room, or the fact that both of her friends, where sitting on the bed with a man.

"Hey Zetsu, can I talk to them alone please?" Hyoukai asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes" the dark side said.

"We'll be in the kitchen, if you need us Okami" the light side said.

"Ok" Okami said, kissing Zetsu on the lips.

Zetsu smiled, and slipped into the bed, then the floor. All three teens looked in shock and awe, as the man disappeared throw the floor.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Yuki gasped, eyes wide.

"Fucking A" Hyoukai gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh man, I love them even more, dude I have an awesome boyfriend" Okami almost squealed.

"What happened out there?" Yuki asked.

"I could ask the same thing about in here, Damn Okami I didn't think you to be the type to share. Hyoukai said smirking.

"It's not like that! It's just that I woke up, and you two weren't there, I panicked. I looked in on Deidara and Sasori cuddling, then Itachi and Kisame fucking then-" Yuki was cut off

"What no way really!" Hyoukai and Okami gasped, eyes wide.

"Yeah can I finish?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah fuck sorry" Hyoukai said.

Okami only nodded.

"Then I looked in on you Hidan and Kakuzu, asleep" Yuki said, looking over at Hyoukai.

"Sorry about that, I guess my body wanted to be close to them, fuck I don't know" Hyoukai said, lowering her head a little..

"Hey it's cool" Okami said smiling.

"Yeah, I don't care, what you do with your boyfriends" Yuki said, smiling.

"Hmm, hm boyfriends, I'm out doing both of you" Hyoukai said, proudly.

"Ha, I have two boyfriends too you know. Okami said smirking.

"What ever they don't count, two in one is still one body. I got to bodies to keep me warm" Hyoukai said, smirking.

"Yeah twice the fuck too" Okami laughed.

Hyoukai smirked even bigger.

"Your point is?" Hyoukai purred.

Okami and Yuki started laughing.

"Ok how did you find Okami?" Hyoukai asked.

"Oh well I want to this other room, and there was this really hot guy, I had never seen her before, he most have been on a mission before we went to bed. Well after I left his room, I walked to this one finding Okami in Zetsu cuddled up close to them, it was so cute" Yuki answered, smiling.

"Ok come on, tell us what happed with Hidan?" Okami asked, bouncing up and down.

"Well I woke up this morning, and Hidan was grabbing one of my boobs, I freaked broke some things, when I throw them at him missing fucking miserably, and then I came in here, hoping to be alone but I'm glad I found you two instead" Hyoukai answered, smiling.

Okami and Yuki feel back onto the bed laughing.

"Damn it, it's not fucking funny!" Hyoukai snapped.

"You right, it's not funny, it's fucking hilarious" Okami laughed, even harder.

"It really couldn't have been that bad could it? He didn't squeeze to hard did he" Yuki asked, as she calmed down.

"No not really it was kinda nice" Hyoukai whispered blushing lowering her head.

"I bet I wish Zetsu, would grab my boo- aahhh Zetsu!" Okami gasped, as two hands grabbed onto her breasts and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Hmm, hm sorry" the dark side purred.

"Couldn't resist, you did say you wished we would" the light side purred.

"It was a joke, I was trying to make Hyoukai, feel better now let go" Okami ordered giggling.

Zetsu let go, and slipped throw the bed then floor again.

Okami smiled.

"That was really nice" Okami said.

"Yeah it was" Hyoukai added.

Yuki only pouted.

"Oh you'll get your chance, don't be so pouty about it" Okami said, smiling.

"What ever" Yuki growled, turning her back to her friend.

Okami and Hyoukai looked at each other, with evil grins, and grabbed Yuki from behind grabbing her breasts, one in each of their hands.

"Aaahhhh!" Yuki screamed, from shock.

Okami and Hyoukai let go, and started laughing uncontrollably.

Yuki grabbed her chest, and blushed like mad.

"Just because you two are bisexual, doesn't mean I am!" Yuki snapped.

"Then why are you blushing, so fucking hard?" Hyoukai purred.

"Because you fucking groped me!" Yuki screamed.

The door swung open.

"What there was groping with out me?" Hidan purred.

"Shut up! Get out you bastard!" Yuki screamed, blushing even harder throwing a pillow at him.

"Ha, you're going to have to do better then that, to get read of me" Hidan laughed.

"How about, I eat you alive!" Okami snapped.

Hidan's eyes grew wide, and he stepped out of the room quickly.

Yuki started laughing followed by Hyoukai and Okami.

"Nicely done" Hyoukai cooed.

"He better hope he doesn't really piss me off, or I just might eat him alive, not like I could kill him" Okami said, smiling.

"Tell me when your going to do it, I want some popcorn to watch the show" Hyoukai said, smirking.

"Can do, ok let go I'm starved, and I want some pancakes, so damn bad right now" Okami said.

Yay pancakes! Yuki and Hyoukai squealed happily jumping off the bed followed by Okami.

The three teens ran out of the room, to the kitchen. They ran past Sasori, almost knocking him on his ass.

"Hey watch it brats!" Sasori hissed.

"Sorry puppet!" Okami called, back as they ran into the kitchen.

Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Hidan were sitting at the table.

Yuki sat across Itachi, looking down at the table avoiding Itachi gaze.

Hyoukai walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu, about to sit in the set between the two men, only to be pulled onto Hidan's lap, and getting an ugly look from Kakuzu. Hyoukai only smiled.

"Ok, you guys don't mind, if I make pancakes do you?" Okami asked.

"No!" the men answered, happily.

"Yay, good like any of you, could stop me anyway" Okami said, happily.

The teen gather everything, she needed to make the pancakes. Okami started right away, and shortly after starting she started handing out the finished product, to her friends then the men. The teen made, herself some and started to walk next to Zetsu, only to be pulled down on their lap. Okami only smiled, and started on her breakfast.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out I hope you like it.

"Hey last night, Kisame and I were making love, and someone looked in on us. I really would like to know, who it was" Itachi said, looking up from his pancakes.

Yuki froze, and looked over at Okami, panic in her eyes.

"And why would that be?" Okami asked.

"Because it was rude, and I want to have a talk with them, in my room alone" Itachi answered, calmly.

Yuki started to shack.

"Well that was me, I'm sorry I was looking for Zetsu's room, I couldn't sleep, and since their my boyfriends, I thought I would share a room with them, because the floor was killing my back" Okami said, smiling eating her pancakes.

Itachi looked over at me then Yuki.

"I think you're lying" Itachi said, smirking.

"What you calling me a liar, I almost passed out from blood loss" Okami said.

"I know you're lying, or Yuki, over there wouldn't be shacking, like she is" Itachi said, smirking.

Okami got to her feet, and walked between Itachi and Kisame, leaning down close to Itachi's ear.

"Ah, ah, oh Kisame, ah, ah!" Okami moaned, softly in Itachi's ear.

Itachi and Kisame started to sweat, with a growing problem in their pants. Okami reached down to their, now hardening lengths, gently rubbing them.

"Or would you rather, I moan your name, Itachi oh God harder" Okami whispered.

Itachi and Kisame groaned softly, as the teen pulled her hands away.

Itachi and Kisame quickly got to their feet, and ran out to the room.

Hyoukai held up her hand, and Okami walked over, and clapped her hand to her friends, swinging it down, and clapping their hands together again. Okami walked back over to Zetsu, sitting in their lap, shortly having two arms wrap around her waste, pulling her close.

"Nice I never seen two men, run out of a room so fast" Hyoukai laughed.

"Thank you" Okami said.

"Okami?" Yuki whispered.

Okami looked over at her friend and smiled.

"Thank you" Yuki whispered.

Okami only nodded.

"Hey I'm going back to Konoha, to visit Sasuke ok" Yuki said, jumping out of her set.

"You better ask Leader, if that's if that's ok" Okami said.

"I know, will you go with me please? He might let me go, if you ask with me" Yuki asked.

Okami looked back at Zetsu, and they kissed her gently on the lips, letting her go. Okami got off Zetsu lap, and walked over to her friend, the two walked out of the room, to the living room as Pein, walked in with Deidara and Konan.

"Leader can I go to Konoha, so I can visit Sasuke please" Yuki asked, happily.

"You did agree to it, remember" Okami pointing out.

"I know, fine Deidara take her, you are to come back about tomorrow morning to at latest evening, understand" Pein ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Yuki squealed, happily jumping into Pein's arms.

Pein sighed.

"Just hug her back damn, how hard can that be?" Okami ordered, rolling her eyes.

Pein did as ordered, and hugged the teen back.

"Thank you so much!" Yuki squealed, jumping up, and down.

"You two ready to go, hm?" Deidara asked, smiling.

"Yeah but I'm coming back, I have some training to do with Hyoukai" Okami said.

"Ok" Yuki said, smiling.

The three of them walked outside, to a clearing. Deidara put his hand into one of the bags, at his side shortly removing it. Deidara turned his hand over, and showing a small mouth chewing.

"Holy shit, is that a mouth!" Okami gasped.

"What no way, cool!" Yuki gasped.

Deidara smiled proudly, and a tongue spit out tree small birds. Deidara let the birds fall to the ground shortly after, made some hand signs. The bird status grew large. The two teens stared in shock.

"Their beautiful" Okami gasped, walking around the birds, running her hand over each of the birds.

"Thank you Danna, hm" Deidara said, blushing a little.

Okami spun around on a heel, and looked at the blond eyes wide.

"What did you just call me?" Okami asked.

"I'm sorry, hm" Deidara said, lowering his head, looking down at the ground.

"Hey no it's cool, I just can't believe you would call me Danna, that's all" Okami said, smiling.

"Well you're the first person, to think my art is beautiful, hm" Deidara said, looking back up smiling.

"They really are beautiful" Yuki said, smiling.

"Thank you, I really do like you two, hm" Deidara said, smiling.

"So what do we do now?" Okami asked.

"Jump in the backs, hm" Deidara answered.

The two teens looked at each other, smiling. Deidara was first to jump onto the back, of one of the giant birds, shortly followed by the two teens.

"Here we go, hm" Deidara said, as the birds lifted off the ground.

Yuki squeaked, and fell to her ass Okami, held her balance as did Deidara. Yuki got to her feet, watching as tree after tree flew by. The three flew higher, and higher until they were far from any threes, only blue sky and clouds welcomed them.

"Wow it's so amazing up here!" Yuki gasped, looking around.

"Hell yeah, it is so beautiful, make me want to paint, or something like that Deidara, I want to fly with you some more" Okami said, looking over at the blushing blond.

"Any time you want Danna, you too Yuki, hm" Deidara said, happily.

The three flew for about two hours, it took a couple hours less, then it did when they where taken, from their homes, and forced to joined the Akatsuki, or at lest that is how it was at first. The three started to fly low, until the touched down in the ground.

Yuki was the first to jump down, followed by Okami and Deidara. Yuki took off running for the Village only to stop as Zetsu, came up throw the ground in front of her.

"Zetsu!" Yuki and Okami gasped.

"You will have to be back, by tomorrow evening" the dark side said.

"Or we will come after you" the light side said, in a dry tone.

"Yes I know Okami and Deidara, will come get me Deidara, will wait out of view of the others, from our Village and Okami, will walking until she finds me you might have to help her, if you can but I will try to be back here, by night fall" Yuki said, smiling.

Okami walked over to Zetsu, hugging them. Zetsu lifted her chin, and crushed their lips to hers. The two kissed for a few moments, until Okami pulled away.

"I'll be right back, I need to get something ok" Okami said, kissing Zetsu on the check.

The two teens ran to the Village, many people coming and going, not one seemed to miss them, as they ran past. The two ran to the ramen shop.

"Hey I'm going to look for Sasuke now, you go do what you need to do, and I'll see you when you come to get me" Yuki said, smiling.

"Ok good luck, and don't sleep with him right away" Okami laughed.

"Sleep with who?" Anther teen asked, from behind the two other teens.

Yuki blushed like mad as Okami, turned to see Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru on top of Kiba's head.

"Hey guys" Okami said, happily smiling.

"Hey" Sasuke said, his hands in his pockets.

Naruto only smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Kiba blushed a little as Akamaru, jumped into Okami's arms.

"Hi Akamaru, how my favorite puppy?" Okami said, smiling big happily holding the dog in the air.

"Arff !Arff!" Akamaru barked, happily waging his tail.

Okami brought the pup down, and held him close as he licked her face.

"Ok, ok that's enough" Okami giggled.

"Hey Sasuke" Yuki said, blushing.

"Where were you yesterday? I missed you" Sasuke said, smiling walking over to his girlfriend, taking her into his arm and hugging her.

"I'm sorry I was-" Yuki was cut off.

"We got a new job, with Hyoukai, and well we won't be in the Village much anymore, but Yuki here gets to visit anytime she wants, as long as she comes 

back, sorry we didn't come back, and tell you guys we were busy, and all I have to go back, after I get something" Okami said, smiling.

"Cool so do you get payed a lot?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, but I like the place, well I got to go. Yuki I'll see you at work later ok" Okami answered, smiling.

"Ok be carful going back" Yuki said, smiling.

"Can do" Okami said, handing Akamaru back to Kiba.

Okami kissed Kiba, on the check, and ran off leaving her friends, and a heavy blushing Kiba.

Okami ran to her old apartment, walking inside, shutting the door behind her. The teen walked throw the house, from room to room, looking for something.

"Damn it, where did I put it?" Okami growled to herself.

"What are you looking for?" a man asked.

Okami turned to the window, to see Kakashi, nose in his book.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei!" Okami said, happily.

Kakashi stepped into the window, and walked over to the teen.

Okami turned, and was about to walk away, but was stopped by to arms wrapping around her, pulling her back.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Okami gasped.

Kakashi moved to her neck, kissing it gently throw his mask, making her shiver a little.

"I've been waiting to get you alone, for so long" Kakashi whispered, in her neck.

"I have a boyfriend now, so let go" Okami ordered.

"What really damn, I'm always to slow when it come to women" Kakashi sighed, letting the teen go.

"Maybe if we break up, then you can look me up, if you're not with someone already" Okami said, smiling looking back at him.

"Yeah, but I wanted to get you all to myself now" Kakashi purred, grabbing Okami ass.

"Sensei!" Okami gasped, about to smack the man.

"Ok, ok sorry well I got to go, I hope you find what your looking for, and if you should ever get lonely, look me up" Kakashi said, climbing out the window again.

Okami sighed, and went back to looking. The teen walked into the last room she hadn't been in, something caught her eye.

"Ah, there you are Okami Kiba. Okami said, happily walking over to the objet, that she was looking so hard for.

The teen pick up a huge sword, and strapped it to her back, pulling her hair from under it, and letting it fall back to her back, over the sword. Okami waked for her door, turning to get one, and maybe the last time look, into the place, she so fondly called home. The teen walked out the door, for passably the last time, and jumped from the stairs to the ground.

Okami sighed, and looked around the Village she called home, since she fled from the Village, she once lived in as a kid. People passed and waved as she passed smiling, and waving. As she walked the street, a teen caught her eye. The teen had a sword strapped to his back he had short black hair, she could 

see his eyes but he was wearing a long black cloak, a little past his knees, and a scarf wrapped around his neck.

As Okami passed, the other teen looked at her, and smiled his moon blue eyes seemed piercing, and kind but dark at the same time. Okami smiled back, and left him standing there, as he turned back to what he was doing.

"I have never seen him around here, he was pretty hot too must be a visitor, or something like that" Okami thought to herself.

Okami left the Village, making sure she wasn't being followed by anyone, as she made her way to a clearing, where Deidara and Zetsu were waiting. She ran to her boyfriends hugging them.

Deidara and Okami jumped onto the backs of the birds, as Zetsu sunk into the ground.

"So Yuki, do you like your new job?" Naruto asked.

"A little as long as Okami and Hyoukai, are there with me then I really don't mind" Yuki answered, smiling.

"I hope you will visit me a lot" Sasuke said, smiling kissing he's girlfriend, on the check.

"I will, I promise" Yuki said, blushing kissing Sasuke on the lips.

"How troublesome, why don't you two get a room" a male teen said, walking up to the four.

"Hey Shikamaru!" the other teens said, smiling.

"Hey" Shikamaru said, waving.

"Yuki, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" Yuki said, happily.

Sasuke and Yuki walked out to the ramen shop.

"Sasuke!" two teen girls yelled, running up to the two.

Yuki growled as the two jumped on her boyfriend, trying to drag him away.

"Sakura, Ino do you mind?" Yuki growled.

"No, now leave, we need to talk to Sasuke, alone" Sakura said.

"Come on Sasuke, lets go" Ino said, smiling.

"No let go of me Yuki, is my girlfriend, now leave us alone" Sasuke growled.

"What since when?" the two teens gasped.

"Since last week, so nah!" Yuki said, sticking her tongue out.

"Is it true Sasuke?" Sakura asked, pouting.

"Yes, now leave us alone, and go bug someone else" Sasuke growled.

The two teens started to cry, and ran off.

Yuki hugged Sasuke happily, and kissed her him on lips. The kiss lasted for a few moments, only ending, when they broke away for air. The two hugged again, and Sasuke took Yuki's hand, the two walked throw the streets, of their Village.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy you like me" Yuki said, smiling looking into his eyes.

"I don't like you Yuki" Sasuke said.

Yuki froze, and tears started to from in her eyes.

"Yuki I love you, and only you. I loved you from the very first day we met, when we were five, do you remember that day?" Sasuke asked, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah I remember that day, how could I ever forget?" Yuki answered, smiling.

Flash back

A small girl with long black hair, sit by a tree crying her knees to her chest, and her face berried in her knees.

"What's wrong?" a small pick haired girl asked.

"Are you ok?" anther little girl with light blond hair asks.

The crying girl, looked up whipping the tears from her face.

"My-my parents, th-they were killed" the crying girl answered, tears still running down her checks.

"Aw no, that's so offal. Is it ok if we sit with you?" the pick haired girl asked.

The crying girl nodded, and the two other little girls sat down next to her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" the pink hair girl said, smiling.

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka" the light blond haired girl said, smiling.

"M-my name is Yuki Uchiha" the black haired girl answered, whipping more tears from her eyes.

"Would you like to go play with us? It might make you feel better" Sakura asked.

"Yeah come please" Ino begged.

"Ok" Yuki said, whipping the rest of her tears, from her face.

The three girls got up, and run throw a field of flowers and butterflies, laughing and giggling. A group of kids came into view. The three ran over to them.

"Hey would any of you like to play?" Sakura asked, smiling.

A girl with long blond hair, looked over to a girl with long white hair, and smiled.

"Yeah well play, if that's ok" the blond girl answered, smiling.

"The three girls looked at her, then her friend.

"How old are you?" Ino asked.

I'm six, and Okami is ten" the blond girl answered.

Okami smiled weakly looking away.

"What wrong Okami?" the blond girl asked.

Nothing Hyoukai, I just don't like meeting new people, they always make fun of me" Okami said, starting to walk away.

"We won't make fun of you" Ino said.

"Yeah you will, every one does because of my eyes, and teeth" Okami said, turning her back to the girls.

Yuki walked around to the front of Okami, looking up into her eyes.

"I like your eyes there beautiful" Yuki said, smiling.

"Yeah but what about my teeth, they always scare people" Okami said.

"Let me see" Yuki asked.

Okami smiled at her, showing many sharp teeth.

Yuki eyes grew wide in awe.

"I told you, leave me alone" Okami said, pushing past Yuki.

Hyoukai looked at her pissed, and ran after her friend.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry please don't go!" Yuki yelled, running after the two girls.

"Haven't you don't enough, you hurt her feeling!" Hyoukai snapped, pushing Yuki down.

Yuki started crying.

"Hyoukai don't be so mean!" Okami ordered.

"Sorry, I like making people cry, and suffer" Hyoukai said, smirking.

Sakura and Ino ran to their new friend, trying to comfort their friend.

"Why did you do that, she was trying to be nice!" Sakura snapped.

"What ever" Hyoukai growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry for what she did, come on Hyoukai lets go, before more people start to hate us, like every where else we go" Okami said, sadly grabbing her friends hand, dragging her away.

"We're not moving again, are we?" Hyoukai asked.

"No this place is nice and safe, for us even if we don't make any friends here" Okami answered, walking away with her friend.

A blond boy ran up to them.

"Hey wait!" the boy called.

Okami and Hyoukai stopped, and looked at him.

"Would you like to play with us? I'm sure the others won't mind" the blond boy asked, smiling.

"No, not today, we caused enough trouble for one day, maybe tomorrow" Okami answered, sadly.

"Please Okami, I want to play" Hyoukai begged.

"Ok you go play, I'll watch just don't hurt anyone else ok" Okami said, forcing a smile.

"Ok I won't" Hyoukai said, smiling.

"Oh my name is Naruto, hey guys come here, and say hi!" the blond boy yelled, to his other friends.

A group of boys ran over and Okami, walked away sitting down pulling her knees to her chest, as she watch her friend talk with the boys, and sighed sadly.

Yuki whipped the tears from her face, and looked over at Okami. Yuki got to her feet, and slowly walked over to Okami.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad, or stare but I really do like your teeth, there cool" Yuki said smiling.

"You're just saying that so Hyoukai, want be mad at you, just leave me lone, and go play with the others" Okami said, dryly.

"I really am sorry, please come play with us" Yuki begged.

"No, leave me alone" Okami said, barring her face deeper into her knees.

Yuki jumped on Okami, hugging her.

"Please forgive me, I don't like seeing people sad, come play with us, it might make you feel better" Yuki asked, hugging the other girl tight.

Okami enjoy the hug, she hadn't been hugged, since her Mom was alive, not even Hyoukai had hugged her. Okami enjoyed the feeling that she got, that she missed so much she hugged the girl back, and started to cry. Yuki looked up at Okami, with worry in her eyes. Okami looked down at her, and smiled tears running down her face.

"I-I'm sorry I haven't been hugged, since my Mom and Dad died, I don't mean to cry" Okami said, whipping her tears from her face.

"Its ok, I lost my family too not to long ago" Yuki said, smiling hugging, the girl she is on top of.

"I lost my family when I was your age, I really miss them, and my Mom's hugs. Okami said, tears running down her face again.

Sakura and Ino walked over.

"Would you like to be our friend? We can play together, even if you're a lot older then us" Ino asked.

Okami didn't answer.

"I think she wants to be left alone, for a little bit" Yuki said.

"Ok, well we're going to go play now" Sakura said.

The two girls ran, over to the group of other kids.

"Well you be my friend?" Okami whispered.

Yuki smiled at her, and hugged her again.

"If you stop being sad" Yuki said, smiling.

"Ok" Okami said, happily.

Hyoukai walked over to the two girls.

"Okami you ok, she didn't make you cry did she?" Hyoukai growled.

"No she's my friend now" Okami answered, happily smiling.

"Really, will you be my friend too?" Hyoukai asked.

"If you don't push me again" Yuki answered, smiling.

"I won't, I promise" Hyoukai said, smiling.

"Ok Okami, well you come play with us?" Yuki asked.

Okami whipped the last of her tears away, and got to her feet grabbing her friends hands, running to the group of kids. All the kids played for an hour before their parents, came for them a boy with short black hair, in all black followed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino squealed, running to the boy.

Yuki and Hyoukai started to walk over to him, but stopped turning to their friend, how wouldn't move. The two walked back, and grabbed her hands dragging her along.

"Sasuke, I want you to meet Yuki Uchiha" Sakura said, smiling holding her hand out to Yuki.

Sasuke's eyes.

"You're an Uchiha?" Sasuke gasped.

Yuki shyly nodded, her head blushing.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said.

Yuki's eyes grew wide, and she squealed.

"You mean I'm really not alone?" Yuki asked, happily.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Sasuke smiled happily.

"Wow that's neat, and all but would you like to know our names too?" Hyoukai asked.

Sasuke nodded, smiling.

"I'm Hyoukai, and this is-" Hyoukai was cut off

"Okami, I have no last name come one Hyoukai, we got to go I'm hungry, and its getting late, we'll talk to you later Yuki" Okami said, quickly grabbed her friends hand dragging her away.

Hyoukai waved, and kept up with her friend.

Flash back ends

Sasuke looked at Yuki.

"Did Okami, ever tell you why she ran off like that?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she didn't talk to me for three weeks after that, not until Hyoukai made her met with me, she was really quite for a few time we played together, but she started to talk more, and we became really close" Yuki answered.

The two walked around for a few more hours.

"Sasuke it's getting late, I have to get some sleep, I have to go back to work tomorrow evening" Yuki said smiling.

"Ok, well you have lunch with me tomorrow, before you go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you at the ramen shop, for lunch" Yuki said, smiling.

"Ok, let me walk you home" Sasuke said.

Yuki blushed nodding.

The two teens walked to Yuki's apartment, and to the door.

"Good night Sasuke" Yuki said smiling.

"Good night Yuki" Sasuke said, moving in to kiss his girlfriend.

Yuki smiled, and crushed her lips his putting her hand in Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

The two kissed for a few moments until Yuki, thought about what Okami said, and she pulled away blushing like mad.

Sasuke looked at her wide eyed.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Yuki said, opening her door stepping in, and slowly shutting the door, leaving the other Uchiha wide eyed, and in shock.

Yuki shut the door, and leaned her against it, sliding to the floor.

"Wow" the two said, to them selves.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out heavy Hentai I hope you like it.

Okami and Deidara took their time flying around, only because Okami begged to do it. Deidara gladly did it for his Danna. The two flew high low, and scared some people while they where at it.

"Deidara this is so awesome!" Okami squealed, happily.

"We better get back, I bet Leader, is getting pissed, and don't you have training to do with Hyoukai, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Nah, I just said that because I wanted to give Yuki, time alone with Sasuke, he's a cute boy for an Uchiha" Okami said.

"What do you have something agents, the Uchiha's, hm?" Deidara asked.

"No not really, it's along story, I don't really want to talk about" Okami answered.

"Ok, I just hope you don't get mad at Itachi, hm" Deidara said.

"Why, what did Itachi do?" Okami asked.

"Well he's an Uchiha, hm" Deidara answered.

Okami said nothing, and sat down.

"I'm sorry Danna, I shouldn't have told you, hm" Deidara said.

Okami still said nothing.

The two flew the rest of the way, in silence until they arrived at the hideout. The two landed, and Okami was the first to jump down, never slowing as she walked into the base, shortly followed by Deidara. Okami and Deidara, walked into the living room Itachi, was standing behind the couch, leaning down he's arms holding him up. Okami walked over to him, grabbing him making him stand straight.

"What the hel?" Itachi was cut off as Okami, crushed her lips to his. Itachi's eyes grew wide, and Okami pulled away, breaking the kiss walking away.

Everyone in the room only stared.

"Wow I don't feel dirty at all, Grandpa you lying bastard. Okami thought to herself, walking over to Zetsu. Okami lowered her head, looking at hers and their feet.

"I'm sorry Zetsu" Okami whispered.

Zetsu smirked, and picked her up grabbing her ass.

Okami quickly looked up at them, as she was being lifted off the ground, only to be met with their, warm and soft lips. Okami gladly kissed them back. The two kissed for a few moments, as Pein walked into the room.

"Get a room" Pein growled.

Okami blushed and broke the kiss, then looked over at him.

"Hey, where's Hyoukai?" Okami asked.

"She went on a mission with Hidan, and Kakuzu she wouldn't let them go, with out her" Pein answered.

"What a mission, damn it she better come back ok, or things might get ugly" Okami said.

"What do you mean by that?" Pein asked.

"I-I can't say" Okami answered, jumping down from Zetsu, walking to her room.

"Answer me young lady!" Pein snapped.

Okami walks into her room, and shuts the door behind her as she walked to the bed lying down.

Hyoukai come back ok, and don't kill anyone" Okami whispered to herself, putting her arm over her eyes, after she closed them sighing heavily.

"Yeah, we would like a room please" Kakuzu said.

"Yes of course" a man asked, behind a the counter.

The man looked at the two with a strange look.

"What the fuck, are you looking at?" Hyoukai snapped.

"N-nothing, I'm sorry" the man said.

"You think we're going to have sex, don't you?" Hyoukai growled.

"I uh" the man stuttered.

"Hey we're going to have a fucking orgy, me him, and like five other fuckers you want to join?" Hyoukai asked, smirking.

The man said nothing, and gave a key to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu grabbed the teen by the wrist, and dragged her away to the room. Kakuzu opened the door, dragging her inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Kakuzu, you're hurting me" Hyoukai whined.

Kakuzu quickly let her go, walking away, and sitting at a desk in the room.

"I'm sorry, it's just that's was what Hidan, does all the damn time, it pisses me off. I didn't mean to take it out on you" Kakuzu said, never looking back at her.

Hyoukai rubbed her wrist, and looked down at the floor. An idea came to her, and she walked over to Kakuzu, wrapping her arms around Kakuzu's neck, and kissing him on the check.

"Hey when do you think Hidan, will be back?" Hyoukai asked.

"I don't know, why?" Kakuzu asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well I have you all to myself" Hyoukai purred, in Kakuzu's ear.

Kakuzu smirked under his mask, and got to his feet.

"You're right" Kakuzu purred, picking Hyoukai up, and throwing her onto the bed.

Kakuzu jumped on top of the teen, pulling his mask down crushing his lips to hers. The kiss heated up Kakuzu, forced his tongue into Hyoukai's mouth. Their tongues fought for control Kakuzu, won in the end licking every inch of her mouth, taking in her sweet taste. Hyoukai moaned into the kiss as Kakuzu, ran his hands down her sides, grabbing her shirt pulling it up.

Kakuzu broke the kiss, kissing down her jawbone to her neck, shoulder then to her nipple. Hyoukai looked down at him blushing, like mad only to look way as he opened his mouth, to take her nipple into it. Kakuzu took her nipple, into his mouth slowly sucking, and licking at the tip.

"Aahhh!" Hyoukai moaned, softly arching her back a little. She took her hands, and started to run her fingers, throw Kakuzu's hair. Kakuzu stopped, and looked up at her.

"You like that?" Kakuzu purred, moving over to her other nipple.

Hyoukai nodded slowly as Kakuzu, took her other nipple into his mouth, starting to suck it while his other hand, gently played with her other nipple.

"Aahhh God" Hyoukai moaned, pulling Kakuzu's hair.

Kakuzu stopped, and looked up at her.

"I haven't even started, and you're already calling out God's name" Kakuzu purred, slowly moving down her body, with butterfly kisses.

"Well asshole, I've never mmm, aahhh!" Hyoukai moaned, as living threads poured from Kakuzu's, mouth running over her body, to her entrance.

"Aahh, no st-stay out of there, wi-with those things!" Hyoukai moaned, loudly.

Kakuzu didn't listen, only continued starting to lick at her entrance.

"Aahhh, so good!" Hyoukai moaned, throwing her head back, and digging her nails into the bed.

"You taste so good" Kakuzu purred, as he licked.

"Shut up, don't say shit like that!" Hyoukai moaned.

"I can tell your close, aren't you?" Kakuzu purred, as he licked harder and deeper.

"Aahhh, shut up!" Hyoukai moan, blushing like mad.

Only a moment more passed.

"Ka-Kakuzu, I th-think I'm going to cum!" Hyoukai moaned, face dark red.

Kakuzu licked harder, and faster with the help of his threads.

"Aaahhhh!" Hyoukai moaned, cuming on Kakuzu's, face and tongue. Kakuzu licked his lips, and whipped his face licking his fingers. Hyoukai looked away, blushing harder then before.

"Now you're really ready for me" Kakuzu purred, pulling her shirt all the way off, throwing it to the floor. Hyoukai pulled his shirt off, reviving his stitches. Hyoukai run her fingers, over the stitches.

"Do they hurt?" Hyoukai asked, looking up into Kakuzu's eyes.

"No not anymore, not for a long time" Kakuzu answered, kissing her in the forehead.

Kakuzu spread Hyoukai legs, moving between them.

"You sure you want to give me your virginity?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hyoukai nodded slowly, blushing like mad.

Kakuzu removed his pants throwing them to the floor.

"Just relax" Kakuzu whispered, and Hyoukai nodded slowly, as he placed his length entrance.

"This is going to hurt, but it will get better I promise" Kakuzu whispered, slowly pushing in.

"Aahhh!" Hyoukai screamed, in pain.

Kakuzu waited for her to get use to is size.

"Just tell me when you're ready" Kakuzu whispered.

"Ok" Hyoukai whispered, tears running down her checks.

A few moments passed.

"You can move now" Hyoukai whispered.

Kakuzu slowly started to move, pulling almost all the way out, and slowly thrusting back in.

Hyoukai bit her bottom lip, to muffle her whimper.

Kakuzu did it again pulling almost all the way out, thrusting back in a little harder.

"Ahh!" Hyoukai squeaked in pain.

"Faster please" Hyoukai whispered.

Kakuzu smiled, and did what he was asked, picking up his speed a little.

"Aahh!" Hyoukai moaned, with pain.

"It's not as bad as before, please faster" Hyoukai moaned.

Kakuzu was about to pick up his pace again, when the door swung open.

"You mother fuckers, why didn't you?" Hidan stopped, and stared at the two on the bed.

"Why did you start with out me?" Hidan purred, walking in the room, and shutting the door behind him.

"She mine right now, and I'm not in the mood to share" Kakuzu growled.

Hyoukai blushed like mad, looking away.

"Aw, but I wanted to take her virginity, like a real man hard and fast" Hidan whined.

"Well to bad, its mine maybe you can take Okami's, or that Yuki girls" Kakuzu growled, thrusting in a little harder then he meant to.

"Aahhh you bastard, if you fuck them, I'll never forgive, or talk to you again" Hyoukai hissed.

"God like I would fuck them Zetsu, would kill me, and well Itachi wants that Yuki girl, besides I have you and Kakuzu, what more could I want" Hidan said, smirking.

"Flip over!" Hyoukai hissed.

"What?" Kakuzu gasped.

"Flip over, so he can take me too" Hyoukai ordered.

Kakuzu did as he was ordered, grabbing Hyoukai's hips, and flipping her on top of him.

"Get over here, and fuck me!" Hyoukai ordered.

Hidan quickly striped, and ran to the bed. Hyoukai leaned down close to Kakuzu's chest lifting her ass into the air.

"Are you sure? What he's planning is going to hurt, a lot" Kakuzu said, with a little bit of worry in his voice.

Hyoukai swallowed hard, and nodded closing her eyes tight.

"Hidan be gentle with her, or I swear I'll kill you!" Kakuzu hissed.

"Hey I know damn it, I will!" Hidan hissed, walking over beside them, and got onto the bed next to them.

"Suck!" Hidan ordered.

Hyoukai took Hidan's length into her mouth, starting to suck. After a few moment of this Hidan, pulled his length from her mouth, and moved behind her, placing his length at her other entrance.

"You ready?" Hidan asked.

"If I say no, well you wait until Kakuzu is done?" Hyoukai asked, with worry in her voice.

"No sorry" Hidan said, thrusting in hard and fast.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Hyoukai screamed, in a great a mount of pain.

"Hidan, you fucking bastard, what did I tell you!" Kakuzu hissed.

"Oh shut the fuck up, she can take it" Hidan growled, pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in hard and fast, like the time before.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hyoukai screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.

Hyoukai started to sob in pain, her eyes slowly stared to change to cat like her eyes.

Kakuzu looked into her eyes, horror on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked stopping.

Hyoukai turned to him.

"Damn it, why did you stop, fuck me before fucking kill you!" Hyoukai hissed.

"Oh God, that's so hot!" Hidan purred.

Hyoukai turned back to Kakuzu.

"Well!" Hyoukai growled.

Kakuzu said nothing, and thrust up into her, as Hidan did the same.

The two men matched speed and rhythm.

"Harder damn it!" Hyoukai moaned, digging her nails into Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu and Hidan picked up their rhythm and speed, starting to slam into her.

"Aaahhhh!" Hyoukai screamed, in pain.

The pain slowly started to turn into pleasure, pure pleasure with every thrust.

"Aahhh, God so good!" Hyoukai moaned, loudly as the pleasure, ran throw her body. Her eye turned back to normal.

"Oh God, this is amazing!" Hidan moaned, happily.

"You're telling me!" Kakuzu moaned.

Hyoukai crushed her lips to Kakuzu's, Kakuzu kissed her back. Hidan started kissing her neck. The kiss heated out Kakuzu, licked at her bottom lip. Hyoukai happily opened her mouth, letting Kakuzu's tongue in, along with some threads, exploring every inch of her mouth. Hyoukai moaned, into the kiss, and Hidan started to lick her neck.

Kakuzu and Hyoukai broke the kiss, for air. Hidan keep licking and suck at her neck, starting to kiss down her back, running his hands up, and down her side gently.

"Aww, Hidan that feels so good" Hyoukai moaned, looking back at him. Hidan leaned up, and kissed her gently on the lips, only to pull away.

The two men kept their rhythm and pace, for an hour more.

"I-I'm going to cum, again!" Hyoukai moaned.

"I'm so close!" Hidan moaned.

"So am I!" Kakuzu moaned.

Hyoukai was the first and came on Kakuzu's, hips she tightened her grip on Hidan's length, and he couldn't hold back anymore, and shot his hot seed deep and hard inside her. Kakuzu was the last, shooting he's hot seed deep, and hard inside her. Kakuzu and Hidan thrust a few more times, before pulling out. Hidan slowly pulled out of Hyoukai, nearly fall to the floor catching himself, then slowing over beside her and Kakuzu. Kakuzu pulled Hyoukai off of him, with the last of his energy. Hyoukai feel on top of Kakuzu panting. Three only panted not saying a word.

"That was the best fuck, I have had in a long time" Hidan panted.

"Hey!" Kakuzu growled.

"Shut up, you never let me be seme!" Hidan growled

Hyoukai was fast asleep, as the two men fought.

"Shh! She's asleep" Kakuzu whispered.

Hidan nodded and covered them up, cuddling close to Kakuzu, falling asleep as well.

Kakuzu ran his finger throw Hyoukai's hair lovingly.

"Huh, I think I love this brat, that's a first" Kakuzu thought to himself.

Kakuzu closed his eyes, letting sleep take over as he, wrapped his arms around his new found lover, and girlfriend.

Okami sighed a heavy sigh.

"I hope their both ok" Okami whispered, to herself.

Dream

A small long blond haired girl with green eyes, walked throw the muddy streets, as it rained hard that day. Many people passed never stopping, never even looking at the girl. A group of boy walked up to the girl.

"Hey little girl" a boy said smirking.

The girl said nothing, only looking at the ground.

"Hey you hard a hearing, he's talking to you!" anther boy snapped.

"Leave me alone" the little girl said, weakly looking at the ground.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, speck up" the first boy said.

"Leave me alone!" the girl snapped, angry.

"I don't think so, I think we show you how boss around here, and that it's not ok for you, too walk my streets with out my say so" the first boy growled.

"Leave me alone, or you'll end up like all the others!" the little girl snapped, looking up at the group of boys, her eyes changing to cat like.

"Wow she's a freak" anther boy gasped.

"No, more of a monster" the first boy laughed.

"I'm not a monster" the little girl hissed, about to jump on the boy.

"Leaver her alone, before I kick you asses!" a girl with long white hair, and wolf like eyes screamed, running at the boys. The girl tackled the first boy, sending him to the ground, and punching him in the jaw.

The first boy burst into tears, and crawled from under the girl, getting to his feet and running away. The other boys followed shortly after, in fear when the white hair girl looked at them. The girl got to her feet, and whipped what mud she could off of her.

"Hi, are you ok my name is Okami, what's yours?" the white haired girl asked smiling.

The blond girl looked at her in shock, as her eyes returned to normal.

"Why did you help me?" the blond girl asked.

"Because you're like me" Okami answered.

"How am I like you?" the blond girl asked.

"Your all alone, and you have specie eyes like mine, but mine will never look normal, people always make fun of me because of my eyes" Okami said.

The blond girl looked into Okami's eye.

"Wow like a wolf's eyes" the blond gasped.

"Yep that's where I get my name my Mom, said she named me Okami, because of them" Okami said.

"Well my name is Hyoukai" the blond said, smiling.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Okami asked.

But before Hyoukai could answered, a growling sound came from her stomach and Okami giggled.

"Come on you can come to my house, and we can get something to eat" Okami said, grabbing Hyoukai's hand.

The two girls ran throw the streets, until they made their way to a very small house, that looked like it was going to fall down at any moment.

"I know it's not much of anything, but it gets us out of the rain right" Okami said, smiling as they ran up to the house.

"Okami, are you sure it's safe?" Hyoukai asked.

"Yeah its fine, we'll be ok" Okami said, dragging the other girl inside.

"Watch where you step, there might be a weak bord or something, I don't want you getting hurt" Okami said, letting the other girl go.

Hyoukai looked around, and to her feet watching where she stepped just incase. The two walked, into what looked like a kitchen. Hyoukai walked over to a chair, and sat down.

"All I have is instant ramen, is that ok?" Okami asked, looking back at Hyoukai.

Hyoukai nodded happily not really caring, she got as long as it was food.

Okami started to bowl some water.

"It should be done soon" Okami said, sitting down across from Hyoukai.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Okami asked, smiling.

Hyoukai nodded happily smiling.

"Yay, well keep each other safe, and look out for each other right?" Okami said, happily.

"Yeah!" Hyoukai cheered.

The water stared to steam, and hiss.

"Yay the water is done!" Okami said, happily getting to her feet, and walking over to the stove. Okami opened two ramen cups, and poured the hot water in, letting them set for a moment, before taking them to the table.

"I only have one spoon, you use it first, I'll be ok I can wait. Okami said, smiling handing the spoon to Hyoukai. Hyoukai nodded, and took the spoon starting to eat her ramen, smiling with each bite. Okami put one of her hand on her check, turning here head to the side, a little smiling as she watched her new friend eat. Hyoukai finished, and handed the spoon to Okami.

"Thank you" Okami said, taking the spoon smiling, and started eating her ramen, she finished shortly after.

Hyoukai looked out the window, and saw that it had stopped raining.

"You want to go out, and play in the puddles?" Hyoukai asked, happily.

"Yeah!" Okami said, happily jumping to her feet.

The two girls took each others hands, and ran from the kitchen. Loud cracking could be heard Hyoukai, looked to see a sealing beam, starting to crack and fall.

"Look out!" Okami screamed, pushing Hyoukai out of the way, of the falling beam. Them beam crashed down on top of Okami.

"OKAMI!" Hyoukai screamed, running over to her friend, under the beam tears started to run down her face, and your eyes changed again to cat like.

"Okami, Okami please don't go!" Hyoukai cried, trying to remove the beam.

"Aahhh, God damn it not again!" Okami hissed.

Hyoukai looked down at the girl, in shock as she pushes herself from under the beam, dragging herself out from under the beam.

"Okami!" Hyoukai screamed, jumping on top of her.

"What's wrong, you act like I died or some" Okami said smiling.

"That beam it fell on you, I thought you were dead" Hyoukai said, tears running down her face

Okami said nothing, and looked away.

Hyoukai looked up at her friend.

"Can I ask you something?" Hyoukai asked.

Okami smiled, and nodded her head.

"You can't die can you?" Hyoukai asked.

"You'll fear me, and call me a freak, like all the others" Okami said, sadly.

"No I want, I'm like you remember?" Hyoukai said, smiling whipping the tears from her eyes.

Okami smiled, and nodded her head.

"So you want die ever?" Hyoukai asked.

"I think so" Okami answered.

"Can I tell you something?" Hyoukai asked.

Okami nodded.

"I can't die too" Hyoukai said.

"Really?" Okami asked.

Hyoukai nodded her head, happily smiling.

"You really are like me" Okami said, happily hugging her new friend.

"Let's go play ok" Hyoukai said, smiling.

"Ok" Okami said, smiling.

The two girls got to their feet, and run out of the house.

Dream Ends

Hyoukai opens her eyes, and looks around. She looks up to see Kakuzu, sound asleep his arms wrapped around her. She looked to the side of her, to see Hidan next to her, cuddling up close to Kakuzu and her, she smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Oh man I'm tired" Yuki said, walking to her room after walking around her house, thinking about what she almost did with Sasuke. Yuki walked into her room blushing, as she walked to her bed crawling in, and covering up.

"I hope Okami, and Hyoukai are ok, and sleeping well" Yuki whispered, closing her eye letting sleep take her.

Okami sighed, and tossed and turned, thinking about her friends, this was the first time she had been with out them, since she was a child.

Knock! Knock!

"Leader, I don't want to talk about it, how many times do, I have to tell you!" Okami yelled.

"It's not Leader!" the dark side said.

"It's us Zetsu" the light side said.

"Hold on coming" Okami said.

Okami jumped out of bed, and ran to the door opening it. Zetsu rushed in, and picked her up shutting the door behind them, as they walked in with her in their arms.

"Zetsu!" Okami gasped, and giggled.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff making out heavy Hentai I hope you like it.

Zetsu walked over to the bed with Okami, in their arms laying her down with them on top of her.

"Zetsu, what has gotten into you?" Okami giggled, as they started to kiss her neck.

"We want you" the dark side purred, into her neck.

"Now!" the light side purred, into her neck.

Okami pushed Zetsu, off of her and pull herself back to the head bord, of the bed bring her knees up to her chest.

"Zetsu I'm not so cheap whore" Okami said, looking away.

"Okami we're" the dark side stopped.

"Sorry we'll go" the light side said.

"No wait" Okami said, blushing grabbing their cloak stopping them.

Zetsu turned, and looked at her.

"Please sit down" Okami said.

Zetsu sat down next to her.

"What make you like this? Did you walk in on Itachi and Kisame, it's not like you" Okami whispered, blushing looking down at her knees.

"Well no" the dark side said.

"We were spying on Hyoukai, and Kakuzu, then Hidan joined" the light side said.

"Huh?" Okami asked, looking up at them.

"Hyoukai Kakuzu, and Hidan were making love" the dark side said.

"And well we got really horny, and well" Zetsu was cut off.

"What Hyoukai, hand sex before I did, I'm older that bitch, and what do you mean spying?" Okami growled.

"Leader, told us to keep an eye on her" the dark said.

"After what you said, we didn't think she would" the light side said.

"We couldn't leave, it was" the dark side stopped.

"Such a turn on, and we rush back here" the light side said.

"But you're not ready to make love with us" the dark side said.

"We understand" the light side said, getting to their feet.

"I never said I wasn't ready, it's just I was hopping for something, a little more romantic that's all" Okami said, looking at her knees, again blushing like mad.

Zetsu said noting, and sat back down. Okami looked up at them.

"How uh, I don't know what to say, its so embarrassing was Kakuzu, gentle with her?" Okami whispered, face dark red.

"Very" the dark said whispered.

"And loving" the light side added.

"I bet Hidan, was mean he seems that kind of a guy, the ass" Okami growled. trailing off.

Zetsu pulled Okami, from the head bord, on to her back. Okami looked up at them, as they moved over top of her.

"We will be gentle" the dark side whispered.

"And loving" the light side added.

"I-I know but I-I'm scared" Okami whispered.

"Of what?" the dark side asked.

"That we'll use you for a one night stand, and leave you after?" the light side asked.

Okami said noting, and looked away tears forming in her eyes.

"Okami" the dark side whispered.

"Look at us" the light side said.

Okami looked back up at them.

"If we didn't want to be with you, do you think we would be so kind, and loving?" the dark side said.

"And be so welling to wait as long as it takes, for you to love us, and want to" the light side said.

"Make love with you we love you Okami, from the very moment we met you" the dark side said.

"But I bit you" Okami said.

"Hmm, hm" the light side laughed.

"That really made us fall for you" the dark side purred.

Okami gave them a strange look.

"Biting is a turn on, for us" the light side purred.

"But I made you mad" Okami said.

"Well you would be mad too, if a beautiful woman bites you, and leaves you lying there with a growing problem, in your pant". the light side said.

"I didn't see a problem, in your pants" Okami said smirking.

"You weren't looking hard enough" the dark side purred.

"We have one now" the light side purred.

"God you perverts, I can tell" Okami giggled.

"Would you like to help us? the dark side asked, smirking.

"No wait we're going to fast, again aren't we?" the light side said.

Okami shook her head, and pushed them back onto their back.

"God your so hot when you want it, you big dork you couldn't see a horny woman, if she were to flash you her boobs" Okami purred.

"Boobs did you say boobs?" the dark side teased, flipping Okami onto the bed.

"Can we see?" the light side whispered.

"Ok I just hope I don't fuck up the moment, but if you promise to make this a more then one time thing, you can see them, touch them, do what ever you want to them" Okami said.

"Hmm, hm is that all" the dark side purred.

"We can do that, we did love you from the first time, we saw you" the light side said smiling.

"You swear you will never leave me, please stay with me forever, or until we both get tired of each, promise?" Okami asked.

"We will never grow tired of you" the dark side said.

"Never on your life" the light side said.

"Oh Zetsu, you're so romantic" Okami giggled.

"You know it babe" the dark side purred.

"You're not half bad yourself" the light side purred.

Okami burst out in laughter follow by Zetsu, they laughed for a few moments.

Okami crawled over to Zetsu, pushing them back onto the bed, and crawled over top of them. Zetsu looked up at her smiling, and started to run their hands up, and down her side.

"You make a promise, and you better keep it, or I will never forgive you" Okami said, smiling.

Zetsu smiled showing their sharp teeth.

"Mmm you have sharp teeth too, wow I'm not alone, and that makes you so mush hotter. Okami purred, coming inches from their face, to be met with their lips. The kiss heated up Zetsu, licking at her bottom lip Okami, nervously opened her mouth letting their tongue in. Zetsu explored every inch, of her mouth. They broke away for air.

Zetsu started to pull Okami's shirt up, only to be stopped by the blushing teen.

"No I want to, its so much hotter" Okami purred, pulling her top off slowly, showing her large breasts slowly, little by little making Zetsu, get a real growing problem in their pants. With Okami, could tell by now. Okami slowly stared to grind, her hips with theirs.

"You sure, you never done this before?" the dark side moan, softly.

"You're really good at this" the light side moaned, softly.

"Well I read a lot of well uh" Okami stopped, blushing like mad, and looked away.

"Read a lot of what?" the dark side asked.

"Porn?" the light side purred.

Okami slowly nodded her head.

"Mmm that is so damn" the dark side stopped, and smirked.

"Hot!" the light side finished, licking their lips.

Zetsu grabbed Okami, and pulled her down on top of them, and started licking and sucking on her neck. Zetsu's hand moved down to into her pants, placing their fingers at her entrance, slowly starting to move them. Okami gasped, but didn't stop them, and started to move a little. Zetsu stopped kissing her neck, moving up to her lips. Okami moaned into the kiss as Zetsu, started to move their finger faster. Okami broke the kiss.

"Z-Zetsu, I wa-want you, now" Okami moaned.

Zetsu smiled and pulled their fingers from her entrance, and started to take off their shirt. Okami watched never taking her eyes, off of then.

"I you stare any harder, your going to burn a hole right throw us" the dark side said, smirking.

"You like what you see?" the light side purred.

Okami blushed like mad, looking away. Zetsu made her look back at them.

"Well?" the dark said purred.

"You like what you see?" the light side purred.

Okami said nothing, leaning down taking their nipple, into her mouth starting to lick and suck it.

"We-we'll, take that as a yes" the dark side moaned.

"You're really good, with your tongue" the light side moaned.

"Hmm, hm really? I really would love to know, how good you are" Okami purred, into their nipple.

Zetsu smirked and grabbed the teen by the arms, flipping her onto her back. Zetsu, quickly moved down taking her nipple, into their mouth licking around the top. Okami gasped and bushed like mad, as she looked down at them. Zetsu moved their hand, up to her other breast gently messaging it, running their finger over her nipple.

"Mmmm!" Okami moaned.

Zetsu stopped and moved down her body, with butterfly kisses as Okami. looked down at them.

"No Zetsu, please" Okami begged.

Zetsu only smiled, removing her pants, and moved between her legs, and started to lick at her entrance.

"Aahhh Zetsu, no! Okami moaned.

Zetsu started to lick harder.

"Aaahhhh!" Okami moaned, loudly cuming on Zetsu's, face and tongue.

"Oh God, I-I'm so sorry. Okami whined, tears starting to form in her eyes. looking away blushing, her whole face red.

Zetsu licked their lips, and whipped the cum from their face, with their fingers them licking their fingers clean.

"You taste amazing" the dark side purred.

"Makes us want to eat, you all up" the light side purred.

"Oh thanks, just the words I want to hear, come from a cannibal" Okami giggled.

Zetsu crawls over top of Okami, and moves between her legs.

"No, I want my first time to be on top please, it will feel better for the both of us" Okami said smirking.

Zetsu smirked, and moved over laying down in their back, waiting for their soon to be new lover, to start. Okami crawled on top of them, and leaned down then reaching between her legs, taking their length into her hand slowly pumping it.

"You love me right, so tell me am I doing this right?" Okami purred, lust feeling her eyes.

Zetsu moaned softly, and nodded. Okami got herself ready, and slowly moved down until their length, is at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" the dark said whispered.

"We can wait" the light side whispered.

"Well I can't I'm just nervous that's all, I hear your first time hurts" Okami said.

"We'll be gentle" the dark side whispered.

'And we'll wait, until your use to our size" the light side whispered.

"I know" Okami whispered, blushing like mad.

"Okami swallowed hard, and pushed herself down onto their length. Okami gasped but was surprised, that she could feel no pain.

"Are you ok?" the dark side whispered.

"When ever you're ready" the light side whispered.

Okami smirked, and picks herself up, and thrusts down hard and fast. Zetsu gasped in surprise. Okami did it again, picking up her speed.

"Aaahhh, O-Okami?" the dark side moaned.

"Wha-what about the pain" the light side moaned.

"I don't know, but I don't feel any" Okami moaned, picking herself up again, and thrusting down hard again.

Zetsu starts to move in time with the teen. They moaned loudly as they matched speed and pace.

Oh Zetsu this feels so good! Okami moaned.

Zetsu grabs her hips picking her up and slamming he back down over and over again.

Aaahhhhh Zetsu! Okami moans.

The two kept this up for an hour more.

We're going to cum! the dark side moaned.

The light side only moaned.

So am I again! Okami moaned.

Zetsu was the first to cum shooting their hot seed deep and hard inside her and thrusting a couple more time. Okami came on their hips and fell foreword onto their chest panting.

We love you. the dark side panted.

We love you so much. the light side panted.

You're just saying that because you fucked the virginity out of me. Okami panted giggling a little.

Zetsu laughed and wrapped their arms around the teen on top of them.

We really do love you. the dark side whispered.

You do believe us don't you? the light side whispered.

Yes I was just teasing you silly. Okami said smiling.

Zetsu hugged her tight and closed their eyes. Okami nuzzled into their chest and closed her eyes.

Dream

A small white haired girl runs throw the forest panting and crying and tripping a couple time.

I think she went this way! A man yelled.

The girl started to panic running fast and tipping falling on her face only to quickly get to her feet again running even more.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to. the girl cried to herself as she ran throw the trees. It began to rain hard. Cold drops poured down on her.

She went that way find her now! anther man yelled.

The girl looked back and tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. Mud covers her as tears ran down her face only to be washed away by the cold rain. The girl laid there waiting for the men to take her away or worse hot tears warming her checks as the rain made them cold again. The child closed her eyes. Two arms picked her up she kept her eyes closed tight never screaming never moving only crying softly to herself.

Are you ok? a voice asked.

You're not hurt are you? another voice asked.

The girl looked up at a boy about nine with one half of his face black and the other white light yellow eyes and short green hair. A fly trap like plant seemed to cover his body other his arm the held her close his warmth heating up her cold body. the girl started to shank fear in her eyes as the tears kept running from her eyes.

I think I see her over there! a man yelled.

The girl barred her face in his chest. The boy looked to the men as they ran for the small girl and stepped back to a tree. The fly trap wrapped around the girl and they slipped into the tree away from the men.

The two came up throw the floor of a room. Fly trap opened and reviled where they were. The girl looked around. The room was small dry and warm that is all that mattered. The boy put her down.

We'll get you something to change in to and something to eat. the boy said walking away.

The girl waited where she was until she heard yelling out side.

I where did they go find them and when we get our hands on them kill them both. a man yelled as they ran past the house.

The girl ran and dove under a bed that was in the room shaking uncontrollably.

The voices faded away but she did not move. the boy walked back into the room with some of his cloths and what looked like human flesh.

Where did you go little girl? The dark said asked.

I hope she didn't go out there it's not safe, the light side said.

Ahoo! A voice squeaked from under the bed. The boy put his things down and walked over to the bad looking under the bed smiling. The small girl shacked in fear. The boy held out his hand to the little girl. The girl took his hand and pulled her from under the bad.

What's wrong? the dark side asked.

You alright? the light side asked.

The little girl looked up at them and smiled nodding slowly.

Ok good. the dark side said smiling.

Here go change and we can eat. the light side said picking up the cloths and holding them out to her. the girl nodded and ran to the other room shortly coming back with only the shirt on. the boy blushed a little running the back of his head.

Your pants were to big is it ok if I wear just the shirt? The little girl asked.

The boy nodded blushing a little more.

Are you ok your face is all red do you have a fever? The little girl asked walking over to him and putting her hand on this forehead

No no we're fine. the dark side said blushing even harder.

Come on lets eat. the light side said quickly turning around and sitting down.

I'm not hungry. The little girl said walking over to them and looking for some where to sit.

We only have one chair. The dark side said.

But you can sit on our lap if you want. the light side said smiling.

We but there is only one of you oh wait your just like my Uncle he always said we and had to different voices like you do. the girl said smiling climbing into the boys lap.

So what's your name? the dark side asked.

I don't think you wanting us to keep calling you little girl do you? the light side asked smiling.

No not really my name is Okami what's yours? the little girl asked.

We're Zetsu. the dark side said smiling.

It's nice to meet you Okami. the light side said smiling.

Dream ends

Okami's eyes open wide and she looked down at the man under her.

Zetsu Zetsu wake up hey wake up! Okami gasped pushing in him hard and fast,

What wrong? the dark said gasped eyes open wide.

Are we under attack or something? the light side gasped.

No I had a dream. Okami answered.

It wasn't a nightmare was it? the dark side asked.

Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep? The light side asked.

No I'm fine it's not that its well I had a dream about a boy I met when I first fled from my Village when I was five. Okami said.

Really was he nice? The dark side asked.

We hope he was. The light side said smiling.

You jerks you very damn well know it was you why didn't tell me earlier. Okami growled playfully.

We weren't sure if you remembered us. the dark side said smiling.

We wanted to keep in touch but after you left it took us this long to find you. the light side said.

Didn't I like live with you for like three mouths then you didn't come back for over a week. I had eaten all the food in the house there wasn't much to begin with. Okami said.

Zetsu said nothing and lowered their head.

Hey its ok if you hadn't saved me how knows what those men would have done to me and where I would be. Okami said smiling.

We know but we didn't mean to leave you. the dark side.

But we couldn't get back until over a week later and you where gone. the light side said.

We thought something had happened to you. the dark side said.

We looked high and low for you then we started hearing rumors of a long with hair little girl moving from town to town until you arrived in Konoha. the light side said.

You know now that I think about it the whole time I stayed with you, you made me sleep in your bed and even after I found one for myself. Okami said.

Zetsu said nothing blushing.

You perverts but I am glad you asked me too. Okami said.

Zetsu looked at her with a weird look.

Well after I left I would have nightmares every night until I found Hyoukai. Okami said smiling.

Why did you have nightmares? The dark side asked.

We never remember you having any with us. the light side said.

Well before I met you or even fled from my Village I never had nightmares until that night. Okami said.

Zetsu looked at her with worry in their eyes.

I want to tell every one when everyone get back if that's ok its about my family. Okami said.

Zetsu nodded and Okami laid back down on their chest closing her eyes.

Thank you for saving me Zetsu I owe you everything. Okami whispered smiling.

Zetsu said nothing and started running their fingers throw her hair.

An hour passed and Zetsu feel asleep tightly hugging their new lover hoping never to lose her again.

TBC


End file.
